<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>please pay attention to the directions i've attached to this tea by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719746">please pay attention to the directions i've attached to this tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mpreg, aphoridisiacs, brief mentions of dissociation / mental illness, doing your royal duty to the crown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For FE3H kink meme</p><p>The prince of Faerghus needs to get laid, produce heirs and so on. With little to no drive thanks to other things preoccupying his mind, he resorts to using potions and tinctures to crack it up. Drinking it, he's hard, hot under the collar and primed to put a child in his partner; male, female or otherwise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>please pay attention to the directions i've attached to this tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Are you absolutely certain of this?" Dimitri asked for the ninety-second time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Felix replied sourly. "Do you want to ask me one hundred times?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri stared at him, his blue eye gleaming. His big hand brushed gently over Felix's knee. "Apologies. It's just..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, Dimitri."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They'd talked about it. Quite in-depth, and for what felt like hours on top of days on top of weeks. Dimitri was king now, with a tenuous government settling into place beneath him and a new order rising from the remnants of the grand war.  Stability and perhaps, eventually, long-lasting peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That meant the need for heirs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That meant the need for marriage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And certain acts that </span>
  <em>
    <span>led </span>
  </em>
  <span>to heirs.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With those they married.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For heirs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For whatever reason, neither had really been all that eager about taking a wife. Felix had already made arrangements to leave his title and lands to his cousin, assuming she lived up to his expectations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri had no relatives to speak of. And Felix could not trust him with just anyone. Dimitri had moods, and routines, and all the little intricacies that some stranger wouldn't recognize or attend to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which left himself or Dedue, and while Felix trusted Dimitri with the Duscar man (mostly), Dedue was often away overseeing the recovery of his own country.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it fell to Felix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he could get Dimitri out of his head long enough, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was part of the initial problem, anyway. Between trauma and working far more than necessary and Goddess-knew-what-else, Dimitri's sex drive was a negative. In the ten years after the Tragedy, Felix had seen not a trace of attraction from his closest companion to any woman or man. Not in the conventional sense, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Felix did not need to bring up his own disinterest in casual sex.  He had not reclaimed Dimitri to leave him all over again.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the other part of the equation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And Constance promised this would work." Felix gazed warily down at the unfamiliar purple tea sitting next to the bed. Several herbs still lay out, just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Annette claims they tested it. Twice. I... do not know the details but Annette and Mercedes wanted to share some news next moon." Dimitri smiled, but the tenseness in his shoulders told another story.  "I do trust them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix started undoing his robe, just as Dimitri stood up and began removing his trousers. There was very little that either found sexy about the situation. It was simply a </span>
  <em>
    <span>duty</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naked, sitting together on the edge of the bed, they couldn’t help but look each other over. Traced out  planes of muscle, old scars that both remembered, and some they did not recognize.  But it was familiar, and Felix felt oddly calm about the whole thing.  This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri</span>
  </em>
  <span>, after all.  Beast and man, honorable king and slightly awkward companion that still broke swords and proceeded to act entirely too emotional over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimtiri handed his Duke an earthen mug filled to the brim with purple, bubbling liquid. "Ready?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix downed the draught in one go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It tastes... sweet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A complete understatement. The drink was outright hurting Felix’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>teeth</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The rest of it was still burning his throat as it descended lower. Into his stomach, curling around and...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tingling?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warmth spread throughout his blood and he could feel sweat prickling at his temples. Felix felt weirdly dizzy, and his hand went to his belly as if trying to settle the unfamiliar sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Felix?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix looked up, aware that Dimitri's blue eye was dark, almost completely black. His eyes traveled down, noting the flush and the tail of fine hair on his stomach leading downwards, to dark curls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And one very fat, very erect cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That he suddenly wanted inside him more than anything in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Dimitri had ever had a sexual awakening, he did not remember it. Granted, there were entire months that he had no memory of. But the burning inside, the sudden </span>
  <em>
    <span>hunger</span>
  </em>
  <span> was entirely new. He felt every nerve on edge, each and every thought suddenly fixated on the body beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This feels..." Dimitri started, searching for the right word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really horny." Felix agreed, leaning back to a thick spread of pillows.  He spread his legs.  “Let’s get this over with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri drew closer, barely able to keep himself in check. All that pale skin, all that wound strength, all his. And Felix's entrance was quite fascinating, pink and gleaming and...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you already prep yourself? For me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix flushed. "Hurry up with it. I feel like I'm dying without you inside."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri did not need to get told twice. He gripped onto Felix's hips and lifted him, lining their bodies up as Felix wound his legs around Dimitri's waist. He wanted to kiss, to touch, but more than that whatever was inside Constance's potion was making his brain prioritize stuffing Felix so full of seed that he'd never get it all out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix groaned, arching as Dimitri pushed gracelessly inside.   The heat and tightness was welcoming, and he was not even buried deep yet.  Surely Felix could handle him - would not break under Dimitri’s hunger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you yes!" Felix snapped, tightening his hold on Dimitri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri did not hold back. His hips snapped forward, dragging Felix against the blankets, forcing himself deeper, deeper inside. His partner was helpless to resist, Felix instead clinging to the bedsheets for dear life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri could not stop, could not settle, burning from the inside out with the only solution to fuck Felix into a boneless puddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was close. So very close. The ache beneath his legs sharpened, the tightness increased. He was... he was going to...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri gripped hard enough to leave bruises as he came, Felix sobbing with relief beneath him. Felix's own relief spurted out, coating his stomach in thin white cords.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They breathed, looking at each other with dazed affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Dimitri pulled out, dick hard all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sothis," Felix groaned, "What is </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> that?" His own cock was half-hard, thick and pretty and Dimitri longed to taste it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix didn't resist as he was flipped over, ass high in the air as Dimitri shoved inside again. He set a brutal pace, spurred on by the heavy grunts Felix made beneath him. Where he belonged. Dimitri pressed him farther against the sheets, changing their weight...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>CRACK</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed shuddered, and they both fell downwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Did you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>break the bed</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Felix asked, awkwardly crooked against the mattress and holding a pillow against himself for protection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think so?" Dimitri thrust and Felix moaned. "It feels like I did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Dimitri emptied himself a second time into that tight warmth, pleased to see how well Felix took it. "Exactly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Between the two of them, they managed to move the mattress off the ruined bedframe and kick it to the corner. Not that any of the bed would be salvageable after that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri's attention was only on Felix's toned legs, and the whiteness that was dripping down the insides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drink something." Felix shoved a glass of water at his king. Dimitri looked at it, then the ruined mess still drying on Felix's stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, what are you...?" Felix shuddered but didn't resist as Dimitri pulled him down to lick at his belly. "Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish I could taste you." Truly. Dimitri nudged at Felix's cock, pressed a kiss to the inside of his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was hard all over again. Aching for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drink." Felix insisted, shoving Dimitri's face away. "Hurry up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water did indeed provide brief clarity. Dimitri hummed as Felix smoothed his hair back, and didn't resist (too much) as he was pushed down against the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix sank onto him with very little difficulty. Dimitri squeezed his wrists, kissed the pale skin before Felix pulled away with a little scoff.  Instead, his Duke began running his nails along Dimitri’s stomach, tracing white scars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really are a beast." Felix groused, but the blown-out color of his pupils betrayed him. "Still horny?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri moved his hips again, little shifts that made Felix's lashes flutter. He was beautiful this way - flushed,sweaty, intense. "I don't think I'll ever not be, at this rate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Romantic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Right there, Dimitri." Felix closed his eyes, arching backwards. "Yeah." He leaned back, letting Dimitri take over the pace. "Feels amazing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Romantic." Dimitri parroted. He gripped Felix's legs, felt him shudder in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Felix came dry. He dug his nails in and looked down at Dimitri, utterly blissed out and used.  Dimitri felt his orgasm crest, still intense, but the burning need had finally settled into a manageable itch beneath his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri allowed Felix to flop down on the clean(er) side of the mattress. He snuggled him close, nosing at the sweaty dark strands as they breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, his dick stayed down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix grunted from near his collarbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's quiet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Considering you just ravaged me three times, I'd say so."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Dimitri hesitated, glancing tiredly at a black strand of hair curled around his thumb. "It's quiet. In my head."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Felix glanced up, and Dimitri was absolutely sure that was affection on his face. "Good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix hummed contentedly as Dimitri kept petting his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think it took?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope to Goddess it did. We don't have enough beds in the castle to burn through." Felix looked down at his stomach, still slightly swollen and full of Dimitri's seed. 'We'll keep trying, though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fucked two more times in the morning, and slept for the rest of the day. It still took another three days for the desire to bend Felix over the nearest surface to not cause Dimitri’s dick to jump to immediate attention and impulsiveness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Which was a relief, really.  It gave them time to locate a side room instead of Dimitri taking Felix during a council meeting.  He was not certain either of them would survive </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>indignity.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four weeks later, Dimtri woke up to the sound of Felix retching out the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three months later, they both looked down at Felix’s growing belly with a mix of dread and anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Dimitri still bedded him. It seemed a waste to stop.)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would like to believe that the first time they talked about Dimitri's heir situation, Dimitri already had a list that Felix shot done one by one by one, mostly with "You'll break them" and/or "I don't like her" and in the case of their friends and classmates, "Too awkward."</p><p>Which eventually led to Dimitri realizing that Felix was going to nix everyone, and Felix realizing he might have put himself in a most awkward position indeed.</p><p>Which led to him going to Annette and saying "Don't you dare laugh but I need to know how to make an heir for Dimitri that does not involve women.  At all."</p><p>(Constance, meanwhile, negotiated the rights to her Magical Tea to a certain redheaded merchant and they are both rolling in money.  Literally, in Anna's case.  Her mattress is made of money.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>